If Only I Can Hold you Forever
by Fading Aura
Summary: "I'll count the days until I reach forever" - Ash K. / AdvanceShipping
1. Three simple words

Just something I put together during school time. It's a new style of writing and I wanted to try this out (:

Oh and I'm not dead xD I just haven't had the time to write anymore because of high school and work. Yeah being a teenage is exhausting.

~ Anyways a story of Ash & May in their teenage life. Everything is in Ash's point of view~

****Warning: ****They are really short so if you hate short stories, DON'T READ!

**Note: **They are in high school so don't expect pokemon battles (like I said, a new style of writing) so yeah? enjoy :D

**Disclaimer**: I Don't Own Anything.

* * *

><p>Day 1:<p>

And I know she has feelings for me...but that was the past. Ever since she told me that, I can't stop thinking about her. About the possibility of her belonging to me and no one else.

_"I loved you."_

That's how it happened.  
>That's when life itself decided to throw a bucket of water to my face, waking me up from this fantasy world. I realized, I love her to death. But now I'm leaving and will run away from this love. Because the truth is, ... its tearing me up inside.<p>

I'm slowly dying.


	2. She drives me insane!

Day 2:

And I see her staring into my eyes. The way she smiles drives me crazy.

So I pulled her shoulders, making her fall on me.  
>That's when I hugged her. Pulling my arms around her, her head resting on my shoulder. She wanted to get up but I didn't let her until I knew it was wrong.<p>

She hit me softly but still smiled.


	3. Our first goodbye

Day 3:

I told her that this was goodbye.

"Why?" she kept asking me. "Who is going to make my day now?"

That broke my heart. "You have Drew." I said.  
>She just nodded. She looked very sad, about to cry.<p>

And so she hugged me and I opened my arms to take her.

Because the truth is I wasn't really leaving, my mom decided last minute to cancel the trip. But what if tomorrow I'm not here? Would she cared?

_"Don't go."_

I guess she would.

.

"I'm not leaving"

She gave me a surprised look, her eyes began to widen. Her expression quickly turned into anger.

"What? Are u joking?" she yelled.

I felt ashamed.

"You caused all this suffering for nothing."

That's truth. It broke my heart to see her like this. I wanted to give her another hug but she pulled away.

"I did something" she whisper.

"You did something? Like what?" I asked.

She took out a bracelet. "I was planning on giving bracelets to everyone. But since you were living early, I made it for you." She said.

I was out of breath, out of words. I even swore to myself I'll take good care of it and that I'll never take it out of my sight.

* * *

><p>So does this suck or what? xD<p>

Review, Review, Review!

and I'm really really really really sorry for not being active here, blame school and work. But I promise, you'll see tons of stories by the end of this summer from me (: As well as I'll update this story more often.


	4. Reach up for artwork

So I ran out of ideas but after some time I came up with new ones :)  
>They are so random but that's all I can think of.<p>

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS**, I'm so happy you all liked it :)

* * *

><p>Day 4:<p>

And so she was reaching up to get her art work. Anyone's who was taking art class had their art work hanging up on the wall, outside of the classroom.

.

_It gave me an idea._

_.  
><em>

She stretched her arms higher, as if she was trying to reach up to the sky. She even tip-toed and reached higher, and that's when I ran into her, almost attacking her. I gave her a hug, my arms tightly around her waist.

Then I let go and ran the other way.


	5. Tissue bag

Day 5:

I stole her tissue bag, It's really cute. I wanted to keep it, but its hers.

"Where is it? Give it back!" She yelled but I didn't listen.

I emptied my pockets in front of her. "I don't have it."

"Are you for sure?" she asked.

She looked sad, damn does that depress me. I gave her a hug, wrapping my arms around her and she did the same.

Then I went to my locker and decided to give her back the tissue bag.


End file.
